Love Poem Medley
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: Draco liked his quotes, he had not expected Astoria to recognize them though. Draco/Astoria. One shot. Fluff.


**_Disclaimer:_**** I do not own Harry Potter**

**Diagon Alley Fic Crawl Challenge – Flourish and Blotts**

**_Love Poem Medley_**

The weak sunlight filtered through the half closed curtains casting unruly shadows that searched the room of every single photograph capturing the momentary existence of the people within it. The photographs said a lot about the owner of the room. There was one photograph with two blondes and two brunettes waving out of the image happily. There was another photo of the same four people looking a little more serious a little way off but those few photos were engulfed by the magnitude of the other photos of the owner of the room and a blonde boy.

Astoria lay on her bed sleepily, woken only by the sunlight that had momentarily hit her face. She rolled over hoping to once again be caught in the elusive grip of sleep. Astoria rose reluctantly and checked the time instinctually, before freezing and rushing around to get ready for the day.

Draco had asked if they could spend time together again today. Draco would be coming in an hour and she hadn't even begun to get ready yet! Astoria vaguely noticed Daphne standing by her door looking extremely amused as she rushed around trying to find something perfect to wear.

"Draco's arrived already. He's wondering where you are."

Astoria rushed out of her room glaring at her laughing sister. She ran her hand through her hair a couple of times and took a deep breath just before she entered the room. Astoria could already hear Draco's voice as he conversed with her parents from where she stood on the other side of the door.

Astoria's parents looked up and smiled when they noticed her standing near the door. Draco was already on his feet and moving towards her.

"Astoria," Draco greeted in a calm manner, only his grey eyes belied his excitement.

"Draco," Astoria returned, using all her willpower to retain her calm façade at seeing Draco again. It had only been two days since he had last visited after all.

Astoria's parents left the room upon witnessing their greeting, closing the door softly behind them as to not interrupt the peaceful time between the two. Astoria's parents had always been rather protective of her, especially because she was the younger of the two sisters, and had not allowed Draco and Astoria in the same room alone until precisely two weeks ago. They had been meeting together under the Greengrass Patriarch's watchful eyes for months prior to that bout of freedom, something that had limited them slightly but those times seeing each other tended to be enough.

Astoria fell into Draco's arms in a loose hug as the click of the door sounded through the otherwise silent room. Draco easily accepted her, returning her affection, as they waited for the sound of the two older Greengrass's footsteps to fade away into the vast passageways of the Greengrass Manor. Astoria's parents usually waited outside the door for a couple of minutes before leaving, neither Draco nor Astoria were entirely sure what the two were waiting for during those precious few minutes but the younger couple never did anything during those minutes just in case.

Draco carefully tucked one of Astoria's stray curls behind her ear, smiling fondly. Astoria always worried far too much over her appearance whenever he visited the Greengrass Manor. Daphne had complained time and time again in the Slytherin Common Room about that fact, usually only noticing Draco's presence too late. Daphne had been terrified the first time, thinking that those words would cause Draco to break the betrothal. Those little details had only ever endeared Astoria ever more to him.

Draco lifted Astoria's chin gently, "May I?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Astoria breathed.

Draco laughed, a mere huff of breath with slight tinge of amusement, before their lips met. It was not the first time but something the feeling had not lessened compared to their first kiss. If anything, the sensation compared to the first time had only been heightened now that they were more familiar with each other than they had been during that first tentative kiss. They pulled back reluctantly.

"I swear that when our lips touch I can taste the next sixty years of my life," Draco murmured.

Astoria laughed, "You're quoting someone again aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Draco asked, looking slightly startled.

"You never use the word 'swear' when you speak," Astoria informed Draco with a smile. "Who was it this time?"

"A muggle named Rudy Francisco, I believe," Draco answered, looking slightly sheepish.

"Love poem medley?" Astoria looked up at Draco in question.

Draco nodded silently, suddenly finding the way Astoria's hair curled and settled around her to be incredibly interesting. Draco had _not_ expected Astoria to recognize that quote. He should have known Astoria would have recognized some quotes, despite her not being familiar with most of the previous quotes.

Draco's eyes met Astoria's for a brief second and he realized that Astoria had been watching him in amusement for some time. Draco opened his mouth to speak, he did not know what he was going to say but was cut off by Astoria.

"It's pure and imperfect, just the way that God intended."


End file.
